A multi-screen video architecture generally provides cross-platform access to a single content source. Among other benefits, multi-screen video provides users the possibility to watch video on a screen/device of their choice. For example, a live broadcast television event may also be available for viewing on various types of mobile devices. The different platforms (e.g., combinations of access networks and user devices to utilize the access networks) provide users with different types of user interfaces to order and receive available content services.